Until The Moon Turned Red
by Rachie Poo
Summary: Hisoka recalls that night with Muraki, when the moon turned red.


Until The Moon Turned Red 

**By Rachie Poo**

Part One

  
His smile was warm and caring,   
As he softly caressed my cheek every night,  
He was always so nice towards me,  
Until the moon turned red.  
  
I had worken up with an ill feeling,  
Something was not right, and I knew it.  
Where was my angellic doctor dressed in white?  
Where was he?  
  
And as I lay there, pondering where he was,  
I heard a terrified scream fill the air.  
I quickly got out of bed, knowing I must do something.  
I opened the door and stood outside in the evening air,  
The breeze ran across my body, cooling myself under my clothes.  
  
And then, I heard it again.  
The shrill scream of a woman as if she was being tortured,  
Rang throughout my ears.  
  
I quickly ran toward her voice,  
My bare feet wet against the dew of the grass,  
But I didn't care,   
I needed to save her.  
  
And then I found her, on top of a hill,  
And my doctor was with the woman.  
But he wasn't saving her,  
He was killing her.  
  
I watched in horror as he stabbed her,  
My warm and caring doctor as he brought the knife to meet with her skin again,  
Causing red blood to run along her flesh and stain her.  
  
After he was done torturing the body within his arms,  
He dropped her carefully to the earth.  
A sick feeling came over me as I watched him,  
As he smiled happily at the work he had done.  
  
This was not my doctor,  
This was a demon.   
  


Part Two  
  
A bitter wind flew across the hill  
Making the clouds of the night reveal the midnight moon.  
I looked up into the night,   
Seeing a bright red orb in the sky.  
The moon was red, blood red,  
Almost remarkably like the blood of the woman,  
The woman who was killed tonight.  
  
I looked down, back at my doctor,  
Who had now looked up to look at the moon.  
He smirked,   
The wind blowing fiercely against his white trench coat.  
  
He did not seem to notice the cold breeze,   
But I did, as it nipped at my thin silk clothing,   
And without thinking, I let out a small whimper.  
  
Instantly he looked in my direction,   
And I gulped nervously.  
One silver eye stared at me,   
Making me feel I was being seen through.  
  
I stared right back at him,  
Wondering what he was going to do.  
Was my doctor going to kill me now?  
  
My doctor walked over to where I was standing,  
Taking his time and making sure never to look away,  
And then he stopped but only a foot away from me.  
I couldn't run from him now.  
  
He quietly withdrew a single crimson rose from inside his coat,  
I stared at it in confusion,  
And then looked back at him.  
  
He smiled at me,  
But it wasn't warm nor caring.  
It was the predatory smile of a monster,  
And I was his prey.  
  


Part Three  
  


He stared at me a bit longer with that frightening smile,  
Until he simply reached out for my hand.  
I would have tried to avoid his touch,  
But I didn't.  
  
I let him take my hand in his, turning it over,  
Where he softly placed the rose in my palm.  
I found it strange,   
For he didn't say a word to me.  
  
Still quiet, he covered his hands over mine  
With the rose in it.  
And he all of a sudden gripped hard,  
Making me close the rose tightly in my palm.  
  
I cried in pain, feeling the thorns tear at my skin.  
And he merely watched as the blood trailed through my fingers,  
Spilling onto the grass.  
  
I felt horrified and sick,  
And overwhelmed with so many emotions.  
So I quickly pulled away from him,  
Yanking my hand free from his grasp,  
The rose falling to the earth into the small puddle of blood.  
  
My doctor looked in my direction,  
Then took a step closer reaching for me.  
Of course, without thinking, I took a step back,  
Away from him…  
  
However…  
  
With an ill feeling I felt myself lose my balance,  
And my right foot stepped into a small hole.  
Instantly I found myself falling to the ground,  
Landing on my back.  
  
Looking up into the sky and seeing the scarlet moon of death  
And my doctor, looming over me,  
His silver eye scanning over my body with rapt attention.  
  


Part Four  
  
My body turned cold as his icy fingers caressed my bare skin,  
And it didn't help while the midnight breeze flew over me,  
Chilling me to the bone.  
  
The removal of my clothes was slow and torturous,  
For I knew I couldn't possibly fight him.  
The knife he used to stab the woman   
Was underneath my discarded clothes,  
Reminding me that he could do the same to me.  
  
And the hands of my doctor slid down my flesh,  
To rest on only the more secret parts of my body.  
  
Instinctively I let out a cry,  
Feeling violated and ill.  
He quickly clapped a hand to my mouth,  
Muffling my screams.  
  
That same hand gave me a glass of water,   
When I woke up thirsty at night…  
But it was the same hand that killed the woman,  
And was now blocking my yells of pain from the world.  
  
He slowly went inside me,  
Physically and emotionally ripping me apart.  
A tear fell down my cheek,  
But my doctor didn't seem to notice   
As he was too busy moving in and out of me,   
And placing mockingly gentle kisses down my stomach.  
  
I closed my eyes, not wanting to look down at him,  
Not wanting to see him doing what he was to me.  
  
That night seemed to have lasted forever  
With me wanting nothing more than for it to end.  
The abuse went on for long agonizing minutes,  
Until finally my doctor came,  
His voice whispering my name through the air.  
  
And as I look back at that night,  
I can't help but feel a strong hatred for him,  
My doctor.  
He had such a warm smile,  
Such gentle caresses as he softly stroked my cheek,  
And he was always so nice to me,  
Until the moon turned red.


End file.
